


A drastic wake-up

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drastic wake-up, F/M, Father getting in between youngsters' romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Comedy one-shot story. Clint gets hit by a paralytic poison and Peter uses a perhaps suicidal method to help him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A drastic wake-up

**Author's Note:**

> Something that occured to me after re-watching Chuck.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Cinematic Universe.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as Peter and Wanda put Clint on the couch in Stark Tower, while Clint looked frozen like a statue.

"I don't know, we were going after Roxxon and Mr. Barton got hit by a dart." Peter said.

Natasha sniffed the dart that Peter handed to her.

"It's a paralytic neurotoxin." Natasha said.

"What are we going to do?" Wanda wondered. "Is he gonna…"

"Let's not panic, Clint is still in there." Natasha said as Clint let out muffled grunting. "We need to get his heart rate up."

"You mean, adrenaline? Scare the hell out of him?" Peter realized.

"Or royally piss him off." Natasha said as she glanced at both youngsters and it hit them as Peter paled.

"I'll see if I can find it." Wanda left with Natasha into the infirmary

Peter gulped as he neared Clint and took a breath, realizing what he had to do. "OK, Mr. Barton. I know you can hear me. And we've got something really important to tell you. I've been… dating Wanda."

Suddenly, the phrase "if looks could kill" came to mind from Clint as he glared at Peter, who turned white as sheet.

"But… well… it's been kind of a rocky start and it's been starting to get serious, you know, the "holding hands" stuff but no making out yet but you need to know that I've been a perfect gentleman. You should know that, by the way." Peter said quickly as Clint was taking shaky breaths. "Although, who knows, it felt like… pretty soon…" He gulped, realizing this was the breaking point. "…she'd be spending the night with…"

That did it. Next thing Peter knew, he choked out, struggling for breath, as Clint grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air as Clint got up, glaring before Natasha and Wanda came back with a shot of adrenaline and Clint seethed, fuming with rage.

"Uh-oh." Wanda muttered.

"You sneaky little bug..." Clint growled, looking like he was about to crush every bone in Peter's body.

* * *

"Is Mr. Barton still mad?" Peter asked, massaging his throat as he was in his room.

"Well, after explaining to him that you were serious, he calmed down." Natasha said. "And he said he wants the best for her."

Peter sighed in relief and was about to leave but paled as he bumped into Clint right around the corner. Clint just smiled kindly and patted Peter on the shoulder before nearing his ear.

" _You break her heart, I break your everything._ " Clint hissed so lowly, it felt like whisper from beyond and Peter froze, white as sheet, rooted to where he had been standing as Clint chuckled, patting Peter and walking away, while Peter was desperately trying _not_ to wet his pants as he gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the father/daughter-like bond between Clint and Wanda, I thought this would fit. And sometimes I wonder, if Wanda were a little younger or Peter was a bit older, whether Peter/Wanda could work.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
